Penny Dreadful: What Death Can Join Together
"What Death Can Join Together" is the sixth episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Penny Dreadful. It was directed by Coky Giedroyc with a script written by series creator John Logan. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, June 15th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Victor Frankenstein continues to work with Professor Van Helsing and learns more about the nature of Vampires. At the theatre, Caliban continues to swoon over the kind-hearted Maude Gunnerson. Vanessa Ives has a steamy night of sex with Dorian Gray, but this unlocks her own inner turmoil, as the demon possessing her takes hold. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Additional cast In order of appearance. Notes & Trivia * Penny Dreadful was created by John Logan. * This series was produced in association with Sky. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on SkyAtlantic on June 24th, 2014. * This episode is included on disc two of the Penny Dreadful: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. Appearances * This is the 3rd appearance of Dorian Gray. He appeared last in "Demimonde". * This is the 6th appearance of Malcolm Murray. He appeared last in "Closer Than Sisters". * This is the 6th appearance of Vanessa Ives. She appeared last in "Closer Than Sisters". * This is the 4th appearance of the Frankenstein Monster. He appeared last in "Demimonde". * This is the 4th appearance of Brona Croft. She appeared last in "Demimonde". * This is the 6th appearance of Sembene. He appeared last in "Closer Than Sisters". * This is the 5th appearance of Victor Frankenstein. He appeared last in "Demimonde". * This is the 5th appearance of Ethan Chandler. He appeared last in "Demimonde". * This is the 2nd and final appearance of Professor Van Helsing; dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Demimonde". * This is the 3rd and final appearance of Fenton; deceased and autopsied in this episode. He appeared last in "Demimonde". * This is the 5th appearance of Mina Murray Harker. She appeared last in "Closer Than Sisters". * This is the 3rd appearance of Maude Gunnerson. She appeared last in "Demimonde". * This is the 2nd and final appearance of Dorian Gray's photographer. He appeared last in "Séance". * This is the 3rd appearance of Simon. He appeared last in "Demimonde". Quotes * Dorian Gray: I prefer paintings. Photographs are so ironically... impermanent. They capture one moment in time to perfection. A painting can capture eternity. .... * Vanessa Ives: I think, Mr. Gray, there are... tremors around us. Like the vibrations of a note of music. Hidden music. Some might be more attuned to them than others. What do those people do, those who have been chosen? * Dorian Gray: They endure uniqueness. * Vanessa Ives: To be alien. To be disenfranchised from those around you, is that not a dreadful curse? * Dorian Gray: To be different, to be powerful... is that not a divine gift? * Vanessa Ives: To be alone. * Dorian Gray: To be seeking. * Vanessa Ives: What? * Dorian Gray: Another. * Vanessa Ives: Like you. * Dorian Gray: Who shares your rarity. * Vanessa Ives: Then you are no longer unique. * Dorian Gray: Nor are you alone. .... * Sembene: I have been thinking about your daughter. * Malcolm Murray: And? * Sembene: So you find her. But say she cannot be saved. * Malcolm Murray: If I find her, she will be saved. * Sembene: No. For the blood we share, for the miles we have walked, Malcolm, we are not the same. Where I come from, we know some people cannot be saved. So your daughter is one of them. What then? Know what you are going to do. .... * Vanessa Ives: And you think it was the creature we seek? * Malcolm Murray: I would assume so. I mean, how many of them can there be? They do rather stand out. .... * Dorian Gray: What sort of music would you like? * Vanessa Ives: Meaning who do I want to be at this moment. Dorian Gray, who do you want to be? * Dorian Gray: Myself. Without limits. * Vanessa Ives: Then put on music for dancing. .... * Dorian Gray: You have exceptional composure. * Vanessa Ives: Do I? * Dorian Gray: Poise, I mean. * Vanessa Ives: Control. * Dorian Gray: Yes. What if you were to abandon this? * Vanessa Ives: I couldn't. * Dorian Gray: Why? * Vanessa Ives: There are things within our soul that can never be unleashed. * Dorian Gray: What would happen if they were? * Vanessa Ives: They would consume us, we would cease to be and another would exist in our place, without control. Without limits. Crew * Karen Lindsay-Stewart - Casting * Frank Moiselle - Casting * Nuala Moiselle - Casting * Gabriella Pescucci - Costume designer * Abel Korzeniowski - Composer * Michele Conroy, C.C.E. - Editor * Jonathan McKinstry - Production designer * PJ Dillon - Director of photography * Nicolas Brown - Co-producer * Sheila Hockin - Co-producer * James Flynn - Producer * Morgan O'Sullivan - Producer * Chris King - Supervising producer * Karen Richards - Co-executive producer * Pippa Harris - Executive producer * Sam Mendes - Executive producer * John Logan - Executive producer See also External Links Category:2014/Episodes Category:June, 2014/Episodes